Meaning Behind the Words
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. Yami and Tea are studying for an English Literature test. What happens when Tea gets stuck on a question? Takes place after the Ceremonial Battle. I do not own Yugioh.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**One-shot, cuteness XD. It takes place after the ceremonial battle and Yami decided to stay, so he has his own body and his memories.**

Peering through the crimson curtains of her quaint, Japanese house, Tea Gardner bit her lip in unwavering nervousness. She was a beautiful girl of seventeen, with above-shoulder chocolate hair, bright azure eyes, a dancer's fit body, and a cheery disposition. She was dressed in a lilac tank top with a black skirt and knee socks, all in all looking quite stunning. In spite of this….she was feeling more self-conscious than ever before.

This was because HE was coming over to study for a difficult English literature test with her….HE….being Yami. Yami, formerly residing in the body of Yugi Mutou but now having obtained his own body, had been her dear, former pharaoh friend for a long time….but she still couldn't help but get sweaty palms whenever she was around him.

He was around her height with a slim, toned body, slickly spiked red, blonde, and black hair, and ebony rimmed eyes of crimson that could cut through glass with their striking sharpness. His voice was deep and charismatic and he had the kind of personality that was a tad standoffish at first, but grew warm and sincere once he got to know someone. Fortunately for Tea, they had long since reached this point in their relationship…..but she didn't dare hope that it would go any farther than that….she COULDN'T hope…only to get her desires crushed in the end.

Finally, the girl beheld Yami walking up the driveway. He was dressed in a black tank top that attractively showed off his toned arms as well as dark jeans with several studded belts. Golden Egyptian bracelets clung to his wrists while the usual black choker and Millennium Puzzle took residence at his neck. All in all…he looked exceedingly handsome.

The dancer's heart gave a little lurch of excitement. She checked herself in the mirror, took a deep breath….and opened the door to greet him.

"Hey there, stranger!" she grinned as he approached. "I'm glad you came."

Yami gave his usual smile, small, but heart-melting to its receiver, and replied,

"Thank you for inviting me, Tea. We did not have…. 'English Literature Tests' back in ancient Egypt….so I am happy to have someone to assist me."

The brunette laughed. It wasn't like Yami to make jokes….she liked this out of character moment.

"Anyway, I've got everything we'll need set up at the dining room table. C'mon, let's go."

A few moments later, both teens were sitting at the plain, wood table, with papers, pencils and books spread all over the place. The room was an ideal place for studying—quiet, near the refrigerator if one needed energy snacks, and well lit with a pleasant band of sunlight shining through one of the white-paned windows. Tea noted blushingly that the Pharaoh somehow seemed even more handsome than usual with his blood eyes focused intently on his reading, the sun from the window catching them ever so slightly and making them gleam like rubies….the girl went bright red when he looked up and quickly glanced back down at her work, kicking herself for staring at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tea thought she saw Yami smirk…and begin studying her as well. After a few moments, he murmured,

"Beautiful…."

"Huh?" the brunette looked up quizzically.

Yami's pale face went pink and he swiftly returned his gaze to the book he was studying, saying, "This, uh…poem. 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. It is beautiful, is it not?"

Tea gave a slight, confused nod. "Yeah, it is…." He seemed so flustered when he said that….was it possible he was really talking about….no, she would not let herself fantasize such a thing. He was a former king of Egypt, wiser than the ages and having the looks to enthrall any girl….surely he could do better than her. He DESERVED better than her….

The two went back to studying in silence until Tea let out an exasperated yawn. Yami looked up at her concernedly and she pointed to a practice study question she was reading.

"I can't seem to figure this one out….it's an author's purpose question. They give you a section of reading and you're supposed to determine what the author's purpose is in the writing…..but this one seems like a trick question…." She looked at him rather sheepishly and added, "It…it's written by an Egyptian author…"

The Egyptian teen cocked his head and Tea tried not to giggle, finding it extremely cute.

"Read it to me…" he commanded.

The girl blushed slightly, but obeyed.

"O-okay…here it is:

_Sand blows in the desert wind…like whispers of the past. The unwavering light of the sun burns with a radiance…that cannot compare to what I once knew. The pyramids silhouette against the horizon, standing as monumental reminders of adventures…that cannot hold a candle to the one I experienced. At night, the soft blanket of shadows pierced by the silvery moon's gentle light…projects a comfort that is feeble as opposed to that which I once relished. The stars, shining in their diamond-like glory…hold no beauty compared to that which I will always remember…"_

Tea finished her reading, looked back to her partner….and was shocked to see him smirking, trying hard not to break into a full grin.

"You know what it means?" the girl cocked a delicate eyebrow.

The Pharaoh's smirk widened to show his teeth.

"You don't?"

The dancer's face reddened furiously and she bent her head. Yami must think her an idiot if whatever it meant was so obvious to him…She was then shocked…when he suddenly reached out and tilted her chin with his gentle fingers.

"Perhaps I can…give you a hint…" Yami leaned in and captured her lips with his. Tea gasped, giving him the opportunity to go even deeper. She closed her eyes, still stunned…but in a good way. His kiss was so soft and serene….so different than his sharp, intimidating exterior. He caressed her cheek with his hand before finally pulling away and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I think…I know the answer…" the girl whispered breathily.

"Oh, really?" Yami's voice was husky and alluring, sending a pleasant tingle down Tea's spine. "And what is it?"

Tea grinned, pulled away, and scribbled down one word on the sheet of paper.

That one word…was "Love."

**I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames. I did write the Egypt, love, essay thing in this fic, but if there are any essays similar to that in existence, I do not own them. I do not own "The Raven" either. Also, for anyone who's asked me this, I'm not positive what big project I'll be working on next as I will be going out of town on Wednesday, but I am thinking about it :). **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


End file.
